The Story of Harlene Weasley
by IronChick
Summary: Queen of Fables gets revenge on Harley Quinn by dropping her into Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Now Harley must become a witch and save her friends that are destined to die. Harley Quinn/Fred/ George. Now Finished. There is a second story in the series called The Chronicles of Lena Snape keep an eye on my profile to see when I post the first chapter.
1. Harlene Weasley Ch 1

It started as a normal morning. I was sitting in my abandoned mall hideout reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It was then that Queen of Fables chose to exact her revenge.

"Hey Harley? Wanna see a new trick I learned?"

"Really Fables? Your not mad anymore?" I asked excitedly.

"No Harley I have changed. Slaughtering innocent people is so last month."

"Well what's this month?"

"Getting rid of people in my way" She growled as she held up her scepter.

"Fablessss!" She cackled evilly as the banished me to the book I was reading. Funny thing though. I didn't become a talking Harry Potter book. I fell directly into the plot.

"Aieeee!" I screamed as I fell onto a bunch of boxes. I saw a brunette boy sneak off, but the two identical redheads only had eyes for me.

"Where did you come from?" The one with the softer face asked me.

"I was banished to a book." I said softly.

"We're a book?" The other twin asked excitedly.

"In the muggle world yes."

"Cool I wish muggles could get into wizarding London. We would have so many customers."

"In my world wizarding world isn't real."

"You mean our lives are just made up by a smart person?" He asked me and it made his face look a little scary.

"Yes Fred it is."

"Woah, well your here so what are you going to do?" George with the softer face asked me.

"Well I don't know how to get out, so I guess I will stay. I am like Mundungus Fletcher in my world. I steal things."

"Don't my sweet. Let us take you in and make you a good witch." Well why not? I always wanted to be double teamed by the Weasley's and my microfucks cause me to be a reasonably good person plus the Weasley's are trouble makers too.

"I'll do it!" I said.

"Ok first things first, you need basic magic stuff. I'll send you with me mum."

Fred took me out into the main area of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and I had to take a second to marvel at the shop in person. I imagined the place without Fred's vibrant touch. "Noooo!" I screamed as I ran back to Fred.

"Sweetheart." The whole shop stopped. They all stared at me as I started to sob into Fred's magenta robes

"Honey I don't know your name." He whispered in my ear.

"Harlene." I sobbed.

"Harlene honey it's ok, no one's gonna hurt you."

"Fredrick Fabian Weasley you promise me you will put defensive charms on all of your shirts!"

"Harley I'm not sure-"

"Promise me!" I screamed as I shoved him into a shelf of potions.

George wrapped a wizards robe around me and pulled me off of Fred. "Stop!" I screamed. I began to kick and scream. George pulled me to the floor and held me snugly.

"Harley, I love him too." George whispered in my ear. "I'm not sure who you are, but you love my Freddy as much as I do and that's ok with me. I'll make sure he does."

"You will?" I asked as I stopped struggling.

"Yes now go with mum." He handed me a bag of Galleons. "Get some wizarding clothes, First year school books, an owl and a wand. We can worry about the rest later."

He pulled me to my feet and steered me towards the grim faced Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum Fres is dating a muggle named-"

"Harlene Quinzel." I said as I stuck my hand out to her.

"Humph." She was not impressed by me roughing up her son.

"Harley's powers have emerged late and we need to get her trained ASAP. These are dark times mother."

"How did you meet?" She asked as she sniffed at me disdainfully.

"When Fred went to aquire his muggle trinkets I ran into him at the store and gave him my phone number. Naturally he couldn't use a phone so I received a beautiful letter by owl post."

"Why am I being told about her blood status?"

"Freddy and I have to run the store. We don't have time to take her shopping. Ten Galleons take it mum and ease help her." George practically begged his mother.

"What do I get she's an adult?"

"Just get first year stuff and we will speak to Dumbledore."

"Alright fine, but for the record she's stark raving mad!"

"It's been almost a year mum."

"I love them." I said with a determined expression on my face.


	2. Ch 2

After that stunning revelation Mrs. Weasley sewmed ever more reluctant to help me, if that's even possible. The first place she took me was Madam Malkin's.

"Mrs. Weasley I can't have you driving away my customers anymore."

"Malkin this is a big ticket sale. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes sent me."

"What can I get for you?" She sneered.

"An entire wardrobe for Miss Harley here."

"I want red and black." I said to Madam Malkin."

"I can enchant colors onto anything just pick your outfits."

I grabbed three traveling cloaks, two sets of Hogwarts robes, a few skirts, some tank tops, a couple of pairs of trousers, and a jumper. Mrs. Weasley then handed me a pair of shoes that were surprisingly the right size.

"That will be 8 galleons and 2 sickles plus 10 knuts for tax." Mrs. Weasley paid and sent me to go change. Later she bought me a pair of stockings.

"Mrs. Weasley these aren't my style."

"You will dress like a proper young lady in front of me you hear?" She screeched as Madam Malkin enchanted my clothes to be red and black. I shrugged. Fred could take me back out later.

I put on a pair of trousers, a tank top, a jumper, the shoes and a traveling cloak. I looked in the mirror and I looked a bit like little red. I quickly shook that thought from my head and stepped out of the changing room.

"That's much better and if you corrupt Ginny we will duel you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

She shrunk the bags and put them in my pocket. Next we headed to Ollivander's to h

get my wand. Mrs. Weasley looked around the street to see if anyone was watching and then she locked Ollivander's door.

"Quickly find yourself a wand Harley." I walked around finding wands to wave. After aboit the 12th wand I found one that glowed brightly in my hands.

"Got it Mrs.Weasley."

"Hurry out dear." I checked to see if anyone was watching then seen Draco Malfoy hurrying past. I ducked under the shop window and pulled Mrs. Weasley down with me. After Draco finished running away we headed towars Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"George take her out for the rest of her things later. I really need to collect the children." She mumbled as she headed in the other direction.

"What just happened?"

"Tell ya about it later puddin." I said cheerfully.

Fred took me upstairs and I pushed him against the wall. I began kissing his neck and he gasped. "Harley what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna show you boys a good time. I'm goimg shopping!" I left the flat and went to Gringotts bank.

When I got to the bank I exchanged Galleons for cash and went to the nearest lingerie store. I browsed the store until I found the perfect piece. I decided on the Noemi babydoll. It was black with red lining and strings with matching black panties.

I also grabbed a douche some anal ease and some candles. I intended on making the virgin twins want me. Those Weasley virginities were mine for the taking.

I purchased all of my things and headed back to the shop. I took a nice bath and set the candles up toward the end of the shop day as well as getting dressed. While I laid there waiting for the boys I worked some anal ease into my ass.

I heard the door open and quickly pulled my panties back up. "Harley!" I heard Fred call.

"In here baby!" I said as I laid on their shared bed like a model. George walked in first and his jaw dropped. "Georgie?" I heard Fred say. "What is it?"

I grinned broadly as he raised his hand to point at me. Fred came into the room and licked his lips.

"Hello boys. I've always wanted to be double teamed think you can make that happen?" I said to them as I raised one leg.

"Georgie can we fuck the shit oit of Miss Harley?"

"Is it even ok?"

"I'm your Georgie it's totally up to you." He looked at Fred and back at me.

"Let's do it." They walked over to me schucking their clothes as they came closer. Fred was already hard and George was only half there.

"Fred why don't you do me doggy style while I finish getting George hard?" Fred wwnt behind me and I crawled to the edge of the bed and put George's cock in my mouth.

"Ha-Harley!" He moaned as I sucked gently. As he hardened in my mouth I increased the pressure slightly. George started panting hard.


	3. ch 3

"Harley umm...I don't know how to do this." Fred said awkwardly.

"Well a woman has two holes." I said as I pulled off of George. "Use your fingers to reach forward and find the other one. It's close to my asshole."

Fred slid hos fingers up my slit amd down a few times before he found it. "God you're so wet Harley." He said in a truely surprised voice.

"Just wait until I come." I groaned as his fingers pushed in. I fastened my mouth back to George's prick as Fred groaned behind me.

"So slick." Fred growled. He makes it so hard to focus on George's prick with the pokes hes making. I forgot this is the part that he's good at.

I moan around George and and his hips rock helplessly into my mouth. "Put it in Fred please." I beg as I slurp on George's cock. Fred lined himself up with his fingers and pushed into me slowly.

I groaned as inch by meaty inch slid into my velvet depths. "Ok Fred get underneath me, George get behind me." George grabbed a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and squeezed some between my ass cheeks.

He rubbed it in and started to massage my rosebud. I clenched around Fred as electric shockes went from my asshole to my clit.

"Ahh George put it in please!" I moaned when his prodding finger became too much. I felt the burning stretch of his cock pushing into me and I ground down on Fred.

"Running away from me love?" George asked.

"No baby. I just want you both as deep as possible." I breathed as he pumped in and out of me. "Can I let you boys in on a secret?" I asked as they found their rythem sawing in and out of me.

"Anything." Fred gasped from beneath me.

"I'm cock hu-hungry." I groaned as my libido began to peak.

"I'll feed you anytime you crave my harlequin."

"No that's who I was before you guys. Now-oh God George I feel you in my guts-Now I'm Lena Weasely. I know you better than you know. FUCK I'm close baby. Marry me. Be my boys! I'll kill all who stand in our way! I'm coming! FUCK!" I pushed George onto his ass and I humped my hips vigerously onto both cocks.

"Come for me darlings! Give me your Weasley sperm. Fuck twins into me!" I felt drunk and high at the same time. Sex is amazing. I gushed a great flood of liquid and flooded around my boys.

As I rode out my orgasm I constricted around them and they both squealed and came inside of me. "Yes baby fill me!" I ran my hands through my hair as I rode them to completion.

The boys lay gasping for breath as their soft squishy cocks fell out of me. "If that tired you out you are in for a rough ride."

"Merlin blessed us with a goddess." Fred said.

"She's dark." George whined.

"If we train her and point her in the right direction she can kill the right people." Fred countered.

"I was a thief and a hit woman." I told the boys. "Let's go get some pot." I said happily as I walked to the bathroom.

"Lee Jordan." They said together. I showered quickly and pulled out an old pair of glasses. I tied my hair in a bun and put on a modest skirt with stockings, a tank top and a jumper. I looked like a librarian. Perfect.

I came out of the bathroom and they stared at me with mouths agape. "You look so tame." Fred said.

"But we all know I'm not." I smiled and pushed my glasses up off of my nose.

I smiled at my boys and waited for them to get dressed. After they got dressed we headed down the back doorway to get to Lee's place.

"Lee owns a tobacco shop." Fred said as he grabbed my hand. We apparated to Lee's shop and went inside."

"Hello Lee. My name is Lena Quinn. I am Freddy's girlfriend."

"Hello Lena. What can I do for you today?"

"Half an ounce."

"Wow that's most of my stock."

"I'll buy toys to play with too."

"14 galleons."

"Thank you." I pulled out the money and counted out the Galleons. While he weighed it out I went to pick up a bong and a bowl. I picked out an ashtray, a rolling tray and a couple of other things.

I gave Lee a saucy wink as I put the items on the counter. I pointed out joint papers and several packs of blunts then paid for the stuff.

Lee packed it nicely into a bag then shrunk it. I put it in my pocket then looked at Lee. "I need some Snow as well. Be a dear and find it for me." I walked out with my boys in tow.

"


	4. ch 4

"Does that fox have a friend!" I heard Lee shout behind me.

"Freddy I'm scared of her. She's too wild."

"It's ok to be a wimp baby I still love you." I said as I patted George's face.

"Take me home." I stuck my arm out to Fred and he apparated me home. George appeared within seconds of us and we all went upstairs.

"Harley what have I done to be blessed with you?"

"It was a mistake of mine, but it payed off in the end."

Fred made my bag big again and I reached into it. I pulled out a weed tray, a pack of blunts and my weed. I sat on the bed and broke down the buds. I got the grinder, but that would be good for the bowl or bong.

I layed all the weed into the blunt and rolled it up. "I suppose you boys are weed virgins."

"Yes. Never took an intrest." George said as his eyes shifted back and forth.

"Well try it with me today. I want to see what it does for you two." I said as I lit it.

George sat to the left of me and Fred to the right. I took a large puff and passed it to Fred. "Puff and hold." I said. Fred puffed it and held the smoke while I passed it to George. George puffed and tried to hold it, but he began coughing.

His eyes bugged out and I saw the puff of smoke behind Fred as he ran out of the room. George continued to cough and Fred came back with a garbage can. George puked in the can and Fred took it back to puff again.

I smoked on it for a minute while George threw up. I got up and looked around the kitchen realizing that we had the ingredients for chicken gumbo.

I decided that I would smoke and cook for the boys. I pulled out an ashtray and put the blunt in it while I chopped the chicken. "George!" He trudged into the room haphazardly.

I finished chopping the chicken and washed my hands. I gave him some butterbeer and offered the blunt. He shook his head vigerously and I still made him take it.

"Your one of those people that can't smoke with a dry throat. Hit it again. I promise if you puke I wont bother you about it again."

George took a small puff and seemed to have no trouble. "There you go. You just have to smoke a different way then us."

I threw the chicken in the pan while the boys smoked the blunt. I smoked more while I stirred the chicken I went to the stationary table and grabbed a pen and paper.

I wrote a note to Lee Jordan and tied it to their owls foot. Just as I was getting ready to keave the kitchen a boot fell onto the table from a different owl with no note.

"It's a portkey." George said. "Take her. I will finish dinner."

"I can go after I'm done." I told him.

"It's ok. Just go you guys." He told us. I checked my hair, threw on my traveling cloak and grabbed Fred's hand. He changed my hair color then looked at me.

"Touch the portkey." He told me. We touched the boot together and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Magic rushed all around us and we Hogwarts at a place that I assumed was just outside the wards.

We walked the trail to the castle and I looked at the magic school that I loved for so many years. When we got inside Professor McGonnogall was waiting just inside the door.

"Hello Harlene. In a rare instance an adult has apeared on our roster for this year and we were happy to find that you have already been exposed to magic."

"Yes. The Weasley Twins have been most gracious hosts."

"Well the Headmaster has some things planned for you. Please follow me to his office."

We walked down the currently empty halls and made our way to the Headmaster's office. After a whispered password of 'icepops' we headed up the staircase.

I walked in to see Professor Snape talking to Professor Dumbledore. They both looked at us upon entry and Snape's eyes widened briefly before returning to his normal visage.

"Hello. Harlene Quinzel. I understand you are 23 years old?"

"Yes."

"Very good. I have a small apartment here in the castle set up for you. You will start your studies here at Hogwarts within a day or so and I will have you personally intern for Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey."

"Also there is a area of production that I need you for and you will be well compensated for your time." Fred said.

"Yes that reminds me...Paid intern!"


	5. ch 5

I got to see Professor Dumbledore's cursed hand up close. It was more grusome then I could have imagined. He pulled the sorting hat off of the shelf and put it on my head. It only had a moment to sit before it shouted "Slytherin!"

Dumbledore grinned serenly and put the hat back. I turned to Fred and reached up to peck him on the cheek. "Severus will escort her to get her things later. Harlene this is necklace is linked to the ring on Severus' finger. It will let him know when you need him to return amd get you."

Fred glared at the offwnding jewelry, but otherwise said nothing. "Professor McGonogall can you escort Fred to oitside the wards so he can aparate?" Fred and Professor McGonogall walked away and I was left with Severus and Dumbledore.

"Severus please escort Miss Quinzel to her apartment." Severus swept his cloak behind him, turned on his heel and strode off. I had to jog slightly to keep up with him after the stairs.

"Weasley's wearing a well shagged look." Since when does Professor Snape make small talk, least of all regarding the intimacy of another.

"Well yes we did shag."

"Why?"

"Be cause I always wanted to be double stuffed." He seemed satisfied with my answer because he didn't speak for the rest of the walk.

"Dark Lord." He said and the portrait swung open.

"Is that your password?"

"Does this look like my rooms?" I went inside and seen the red and black scheme. Just as I looked around the pot began to kick in. Must have been a creeper.

I walked in and sat down on the giant canopy bed. "You look like my mother." He said simply.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Aroused."

"I'm a hitwoman whete I come from." His eyebrows raised sharply and his jaw dropped slightly.

"I don't share." Was all he said.

"I don't want to blow my cover." I replied.

"Fine birth control charmed belly piercing."

"Got any way to get rid of this Weasley sperm?"

He pointed his wand at me. "Evanesco." He walked up to me and pulled my ponytail holder out of my hair. His fingers gently carded through my hair as he sat down beside me.

"It's been a long time." He was nervous.

"It's like riding a bike. Once you learn you never forget."

"Alas how I miss muggle references."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Harlene-"

"It's Lena."

His jaw set and his eyes seemed to water. "That's what we called her. Lena." He lowered his hand.

"What was her name?"

"Eileen." I already knew that, but I wanted to save him, so I couldn't tell him what I know.

"That's beautiful."

"I want you Lena. We can...have a liason and maintain our covers."

"I'd love to." I climbed onto his lap and started to kiss him. He put his hands on my waist under my shirt. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he quietly moaned against my lips as I tugged.

His hands rode up higher and took my bra off in half a second. "See riding a bike Sev." I chuckled into his mouth. His hands came around the front and he grasped my breats in his hands. "Ahhh." He began to tweak my nipples and i ground my hips into his waist.

His hands moved down to my ass and pulled me against him. I felt his hard on poking at my nether lips so teasingly. He put one hand under my skirt and pushed the bottoms to my origional outfit aside.

He pushed one finger into me and I groaned. He pushed a second finger into me I moaned as I thrusted onto his hand. His thumb found my clit and teased the button relentlessly while he thrust his fingers into me.

"Oh Merlin Sevvy!" I moaned while he played with me. He kicked up the speed and I bounced up and down on top of his skilled fingers tickling my G Spot. "Fuck Sev. I don't want to come yet. I wanna co.e on your cock." I gasped.

He pulled his hand out and make me lick his fingers. I humored my dear Severus and he took his clean hand and put it in my hair. He yanked back to stretch me on his lap and he pulled my jumper, shirt and origional top up and latched onto a breast.

"Fuck!" I gasped as his mouth attacked my breasts in turn. He kept me from coming just like I asked by teasing me with little licks and nibbles.

I pulled out of Snape's hold to rid myself of my clothes. The only thing left was the bottoms and I had to stand to get rid of those.


	6. ch 6

I stood up and I teased Severus with the removal of my bottoms and his lust filled eyes took me in hungrily. I walked up to Severus and unbuttoned his cloak letting it drop behind him. Then I unbuttoned his shirt button by button exposing the scars underneath.

I traced the scars with my fingers and gently kissed each one. I worked my way down his chest and stomach and he watched me curiously. When I got to his trousers I freed his cock and put my mouth over the head.

I licked and sucked his mushroom cap until I heard a moan creep out, then O took him down my throat as far as I could then bobbed on his cock.

He began to thrust his hips in a circular motion and I got a hint that he wasn't as rusty as he claimed. As my teeth grazed his cock I could feel his thighs twitch and strain.

Suddenly he opened his legs and thrust his hips up causing the head to push down the back of my throat. I steadied myself on his thighs and he rolled his hips in a wave-like motion.

This man was a sensual lover and I had yet to experience that. This was going to be pheonminal. "No more Lena. I want to come inside of you." I pulled off of him and helped him to finish schucking our clothes. We tore them off piece by piece. They couldn't come off quick enough.

I pushed him into a sitting position on the bed and climbed onto his cock.I straddled him as he sat on the edge of my bed. I rocked gently on him as his hips undulated under me.

He held me against him and we embraced one another as we rode the waves of pleasure. I felt his face slide into the crook of my neck and I felt sharp teeth graze me and it sent shivers down my spine. From behind he put hos hands on my shoulders and pulled me onto him harder. Despite the fact that he wasn't pounding into me this was the most satisfying sex I have ever had.

"Lena you are gorgeous." He said just before he lowered his mouth to a breast. Then we kissed lazily as our hips rocked.

"Baby you complete me." I said as my orgasm loomed closer. "How the Mighty Fall in lo-ove." I moaned as I came.

"I'm not done yet baby." He said with a slight smirk. He picked me up and layed me on the edge of the bed while he stood pumping his hips gently into me.

"Deeper Sev." I gasped as I pushed onto him. Hs rotated his hips and thrust into me. My back arched and my hips rolled.

"Coming again?" He laughed.

"I don't know anymore." My hips started to buck eratically. Guess that answers that.

"Just let you body guide you. Sink into the feelings. Immerse yourself."

I relaxed and let Severus do his thing. His strokes were slow and sure like he had all the time in the world. Then he pushed me across the bed and scooted between my legs.

He layed his body over mine and stroked my hair while he slid in and out of me. He nuzzled into my neck and once again I felt sharp teeth grazing across my skin. I felt a sharp poke, but no skin break. He growled deep in his chest and it make me gush slightly. "I can't get over your beauty Lena."

"Sevvy!" I gasped as my body started to shake. I couldn't get enough air while I tried to catch my breath.

"Easy Love. Let loose."

I purposely slowed my breathing and thrusting back against him. It felt like my body crawled up the precipice. My back arched and I continued to roll against him.

"Nice and easy." He coached. He pulled my pelvis against him and thrust deeply. The longs stabs turned me into a sobbing, coming mess.

"Ahh Sev!"

"There you go."

"Baby!" I cried. I felt it like elastic breaking. My orgasm rushed over me like a tsunami.

He pushed into me so deep that I inched up the bed with every thrust. I pressed my hips hard against his as I rode out my orgasm. Severus put his face into the crook of my neck and bit HARD.

I screamed in ecstacy and anguish as Severus came within me. When he pulled back I saw sharp incisors. "I didn't know you were a vampire."

"I hadn't planned on telling you."

"You bit me."

"No that's not a bite. You will have to break the Weasley charade."

"Why?"

"It's a mating mark. I've jusy mated and bred you. Your mine dear Lena. I'll tell the world. Your mine." He snarled the last part.

I smiled up at him and kissed him. I had a whole world to look forward to and as long as Severus Snape was in it, I could do it all.

"Accio" He summoned a small piece of plastic and pit it in my vaginal canal. "Hold it. I want to breed you." Severus barely looked human.


	7. ch 7

I got dressed with the weird thing inside me. As I brushed my hair back into place I thought about the purple mark on my neck. Dumbledore knew what he was doing giving me to Snape.

I wanted to get close to the Weasley's to save Fred. Now that plan is shot. I'm going to have to work through the Order. I also still had to figure out how to save Tonks and Lupin.

I shook my head to shake the morbid thoughts out of my head. and focus on the task at hand. Breaking up with Fred.

I walked out of the bathroom dressed like Lena Weasley, but that wasn't me anymore. Now I'm Lena Snape. Juat like Severus' mother.

Severus put his hand in mine and we apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I pulled him around the back and took the stairs. I let go of his hand just as I opened the door.

A deep growl escaped his chest as Fred came towards the door. He skipped my hand and embraced me from behind. Fred looked at us and his eyes settled on the mating bite.

He smiled sadly and bowed. "Lena you can't control a creature mating. I know this seemed sudden to you, but Severus spent his entire life looking for you."

This was a miatake of mine ending up here, but was it juat fate? "I don't understand."

"There is love, lust, and mating." Severus said.

"Love is usually pure, but mating is instinctual. You couldn't have resisted if you tried." George said from around the corner.

"You've got your wish Georgie." Fred said with tears glistening. "She's not with us anymore."

"I didn't want it to happen like this. He said meekly.

I walked up to Fred and kissed him on the cheek. "It's all for the better." I walked into the bedroom to pack up my pot stuff and clothes.

"What is this?" Severus picked up my bag of weed and dangled it in front of me.

"Marijuana." I said cautiously.

"I haven't had any in ages. We should smoke together sometime."

"I'm high now. I smoked right before the portkey came."

"Interesting. Got your wand?"

"Umm no." I grabbed my wand off of the nightstand and put all of my stuff in a bag.

"Reducio" My bag shrunk and I put it my pocket.

Severus took me back to Hogwarts and I set on creating my Death Eater costume. "Severus I saw your Dark Mark."

"How do you know what that means?"

"I'm a seer."

"That's very unique." He said to me. "What's your point?"

I put my red cloak on. "I'm in."

"How do you-" He held his Dark Mark arm. "Time to test it baby."

We apparated to what I assumed was Malfoy manor. I hid under my hood. I pulled out my wand and muttered 'colorvera' like Fred did to turn my hair white. I pulled my ponytail out and shook my hair.

"Who do you bring among us Severus?"

"My mated Harlene Quinzel."

I flipped my hood down and tossed my hair back to reveal the mating mark. "Hello my Lord. My name is Lena Snape."

"And what qualifies you to be a Death Eater Lena?"

"I kill people with my bare hands." I said with a smile.

"Welcome Lena and may you prosper among us."

"Thank you my Lord." I said with a smile.

"That's it?" Bellatrix squealed.

"I see dead bodies in her mind. I see how she fights and it's a work of art, a thing of beauty. She also proposes that Lady Death Eaters wear red cloaks and something called a Joker mask."

"Yes, I can create one for our next meeting."

"Very well. Make 3 and I would love to see what you bring to the table dearest Lena."

"Thank you my Lord. Your belief in me pleases me."

"Such a good girl. Severus you blessed us with a fine addition. Just make sure you train her in magic for her own sake."

"I will my Lord."

"The school year at Hogwarts is about to start. What is your plan of action for the Potter Boy?"

The meeting went on with Voldemort and Severus being the stars. I sat down at the table next to Sevvy and he held my hand. I knew of Rodolphus and I seen no affection between him and Bellatrix just quiet discontent.

It's sad that pure bloods must marry purebloods. It causes unbefitting pairs and sad upkeep of an empty marriage.

THANKS for all my fans and thank you for reading my stories. The new story in the series The Chronicles of Lena Snape. will be posted as soon as I can get it together. Please keep an eye on my profile to see when it posts


End file.
